


For the Sake of the Empire

by CheshireCity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Body Worship, Bulges and Nooks, Consent, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Fingering, Horn Stimulation, Horn jobs, Impregnation, Impregnation Fetish, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Riding, Science Fiction, Self-Conscious Karkat, Tentabulges, Troll Culture, Unrealistic Cum, Wedding Night, Xenobiology, fan language, prince dave, troll terms of endearment, trollak language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCity/pseuds/CheshireCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider made the call: for the sake of the empire, he would unite his planet with those of the Alternian trolls by submitting to an arranged marriage. It's not until his wedding day that he meets Karkat Vantas, offered up by the Condesce only to suppress his rebel family. Little more than strangers, the two tentatively begin their relationship, and Dave wants to make sure more than anything that his partner is happy and comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Sake of the Empire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatemoosey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatemoosey/gifts).



            The confederations of Earth and Alternia were facing a perilous time. Being partners in trade and commerce, they enjoyed a desperate – if shaky – alliance. Earth exported precious stones and minerals along with plant life and produce while Alternia gave them alternative fuels and technology beyond their time.

            It was clear who the stronger planet was, but the citizens of Earth were not to be silenced. Things on Alternia were less than ideal: there was rampant racism and classism that came across glaringly in the treatment of their people. This made the Earthbound republic anxious and uncomfortable, not knowing if they really wanted to align with such individuals. But the partnership was mutually beneficial, even if humans did protest to the treatment of the so-called “lesser races”.

            The predicament particularly struck the royalty of Earth, sensitive to the needs of their people. Since the dawning of global unity, a monarchy had risen to power. They were figureheads, in a sense, the majority of the power resting instead with a united group of nations putting forth the votes of their people and checking the more ostentatious choices of the monarchy. These were seldom, thankfully, but the global king did occasionally have some pretty eccentric ideas.

            Into his mid-forties, he was cool-headed and fair. He was an attentive listener and an advocate for peace. The prospect of war with other planets made him uneasy, but bravely he led his people, negotiating for compromise and ceasefire. His queen and best friend was a gregarious woman beloved by all. She was wickedly intelligent and undeniably amicable towards everyone that came to know her. Often she could be found laughing behind a generous glass of wine.

            Their children, however were a bit more interesting. The younger of the two, Rose, had taken after her mother. She was witty and astute with an aptitude for psychology and understanding the behaviors and actions of people. More socially reserved like her father, she lamented her status as the younger sibling, knowing that her skills in the arts of politics would go relatively unused. Outside of her lessons on etiquette and global history, she wrote secret novels and played her violin. She had rejected the lessons when she was small, intent on playing with her horses and playing therapist on her pet cat. In the end she was thankful for the skill, delighting in composition when the mood struck her.

            Her brother, the crown prince, was a different story. Dave kept stoic expressions while being surprisingly chatty. His intelligence presented itself in roundabout ways: never one to be flashy or a show off, he carried with him a sort of embarrassed shyness about revealing his smarts. This being said, he was always one to speak his mind – often to a fault – and made friends quickly, making alliances where necessary and quickly dropping out of relationships that were no longer of use. He wasn’t completely callous, however – he just didn’t take the transgressions of others lightly. Beyond that, his rhymes were the wicked shit and he had a mad taste for irony.

            Life as the Prince of Earth was not as plush and wonderful as it appeared on the outside. Riddled with constant attacks on his life and the pressures of the literal entire Earth on his shoulders, Dave often found himself a nervous, self-loathing wreck. Despite his outward demeanor, he took his studies seriously, trying to learn an impossible amount of information about his people and those of foreign sovereign planets. He studied languages and did his best with them, coming to at least understand five different alien tongues when spoken aloud.

            Rose did her best to assist him in his learning, often much more proficient in his studies than he was despite their age difference. This led them to be close as siblings, making secrets with one another and keeping the same small group of friends.

            John was the son of a high ranking councilman, one that served as an aide to the global monarchy. The boy was lighthearted and clever, a buff on weird old trivia and a great companion and friend to Dave. The two often talked late into the evening about everything and nothing, joking around and enjoying a few rounds of virtual gaming.

            Jade was the granddaughter of the leading scientist on global climate change, and she had interest in the sciences herself. Despite her braininess, she was often forgetful, and enjoyed taking naps. Sometimes when they spent time together, Dave would hang all over her dog, talking to him in her stead.

            Dave cherished his friends and his sister to no end, knowing that they were largely responsible for keeping him on the right path. They were especially of help to him when he reached the age of eighteen and was deemed old enough to marry. Still being a teenage boy he was not, under any pretext, game to marry anyone, period. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know the prospect was coming – in fact he had dreaded it most of his childhood – he just didn’t anticipate to feel so not-ready when the time arrived. He just wanted to relax a while longer and shoot the shit with those that were close to him. But the hints at marriage continued and he had no choice but to put up with it.

            At first, the suggestions had been casual. There were a whole host of eligible bachelors and bachelorettes across the entirety of Earth. A handful of them were brought up with frequency – the children of ambassadors from Japan, Ethiopia, Brazil, Russia – each just as beautiful and intelligent as the last. Even Jade was recommended to him, and he figured that as far as things went, it wouldn’t be so bad to marry one of his best friends. After all, it had seemed to work well enough for his parents.

            And then things took a turn for the worse. The already volatile relations with the planet of Beforus had hit a boiling point, sending both empires onto the precipice of war. Earth supplicated their allies, desperate for aid in opposition of a planet whose weaponry and military far surpassed their own. But the other planets remained silent, unwilling to draw negative attention toward themselves and anxious of committing to a side. When Earth turned to Alternia, their petitions were answered.

            Long since enemies of the rival troll planet of Beforus, Alternia met the askance of Earth with favorable conditions. The dictatorial ruler – the Condesce – launched into negotiations with fervor, having the power of leverage to her advantage. The planets went back and forth for weeks, making demands, backing down, compromising, and renegotiating all over again. It was a mess, and a final decision had to be reached soon.

            Fearing for his people, Dave stepped forward, interrupting the tense argumentation inside the royal command center. Facing the giant screen, he faced the Condesce, staring into her wicked eyes and gleaming, pointed teeth. His parents motioned for him to stay back, but he waved them off dismissively: he knew what the situation required and he was willing to make the sacrifice. “If it please you, your majesty,” he began, voice calm despite his shivering nerves. “I, crown prince David S. Strider, offer my promise of marriage to the individual of your choosing to form a truce between our worlds.” Without reluctance or hesitation his offer was accepted, and his fate was sealed.

            The prospect of a union between Earth and Alternia, however, was a complex one. For starters, the Condesce only had one daughter – a princess by the name of Feferi. The princess had married well into a noble family whose capitol lay in seafaring goods. Despite polygamy and polyandry being a common occurrence among troll culture, Feferi was off the table as far as Dave was concerned. Her matespritship quadrant had already been filled and it was considered inauspicious for political couples to wed under darker concupiscent conditions.

            This meant that a proxy would have to stand in her place, acting as ambassador for their entire planet. Plenty of nobles were sorted through – lords and ladies of esteemed blood rank and ability. For a time a troll of the Makara family was suggested: a generally gentle soul with good connections and a love of poetry. Dave didn’t know what to make of him, but figured it was better than it could have been. But the plans fell through and the search for a partner continued. At last the Condesce chose a troll by the name of Karkat Vantas.

            It was a risky choice, and a bold one at that. Being the son of a political activist who opposed the current regime, Karkat’s election for marriage meant that the Vantas family would be put under close scrutiny, unable to make any volatile decisions. Should they continue their ways, the Condesce always had the freedom to consider the marriage as no longer representing a valid embodiment of the alliance, and war would surely break out between Earth and Alternia. As such, it was too risky for the Vantas’ to continue their protestations.

            Having studied Alternian culture, Dave knew very well what the nomination had meant. On one level, the offering of the troll had been an insult. Karkat Vantas was considered a mutant in regards to the hemospectrum which ordered their social classes by blood type. Beyond his genetic makeup, his blood was visibly red, and “rustbloods” as the slur went, were at the very bottom rung of the pecking order. However, the proposal was also – quite paradoxically – a generous gift. Being classed as a mutant, Karkat had the uncomfortable dual reality of being completely alienated in society while being held at high value – so long as that value was monetary, of course. Bequeathing a mutant-blooded troll was as high an honor as the Alternian regime knew how to give.  It was a well-played move, regardless.

            It wasn’t long before documentation on his betrothed was sent to the palace. Anxiously, Dave rifled through the paperwork, ignoring the boring bits and heading in for the descriptions. Despite the difference in time-keeping systems, he could surmise that the troll was about the same age as he was. That was a relief, because he really didn’t want to end up with some rich old man. The picture enclosed was one from planet-wide documentation detailing his citizenship and rights of travel, intergalactic and otherwise. Karkat appeared to be scowling slightly, as if forced to smile for the camera and not at all getting into the spirit of things. Dave found this to be amusing and hoped it was an indicator of a good sense of humor.

            At first blush, he found the troll to be rather cute. He had an even complexion and what appeared to be thick, dark hair. His drawn eyebrows settled over ruby red eyes – he could certainly get used to staring into those all the time. Then there were his horns. They were surprisingly small for a troll, and rounded off at the tips, forming little cute nubs. They didn’t look threatening in the least, and Dave was relieved to know that they wouldn’t pose as a danger to his well-being: he had suffered nightmares of being impaled when his new partner had so much as moved too quickly.

            He wondered what Karkat was really like as he browsed through the documentation. While it detailed his schooling and level of service in the armed forces (Threshecutioner, Class A), it said nothing of who he was as a person. It left the prince feeling empty and anxious. Was he funny? Serious? Boring? Loud? Loving? What were his thoughts on global affairs and what music did he like? What movies did he enjoy and what books did he read? What kind of thoughts kept him up at night? What did he fear and who did he love? There was no answer for  the myriad questions that just kept piling up.

            While Dave had held no misconceptions about the sort of life he would be expected to lead, he had always held on to the hope that he would be able to marry for love. Or at least meet with his intended prior to the wedding day. As the day drew closer, he began to feel more and more queasy. Worries about who his betrothed was evanesced into thoughts about how the troll would view _him_. Was he an obnoxious person? Pretentious? Unlikeable? It was possible, he admitted. Maybe he really was an asshole: he certainly played at the façade well enough. What if they just couldn’t get along and had to endure a loveless marriage? The fear just continued to eat at him.

            When the day of the wedding arrived, Dave was completely beside himself. Taking an anti-anxiety tablet dry, he set about his wardrobe. The staff had already pressed and hung his bridal outfit: a pure white military-style shirt, jacket, and pants ensemble with decorative pins and silver tassels denoting his status and accomplishments. A satin green and blue sash accompanied the suit, a white dove positioned square in the center: the official standard of the Republic of Earth. Donning the garments, he checked his reflection in the mirror. He felt like a jackass.

            While he had certainly worn formal attire before, he had never dressed with so many accolades and certainly not with the sash. “I look like I just won Miss Universe,” he grumbled, tugging on his coal black boots. They felt sturdy underfoot and made him feel the slightest bit better. He wondered distantly what his… husband? bride? Karkat… would be wearing. He wasn’t even remotely sure what the standard dress was for Alternia, a place where weddings were seldom and reserved only for the very important and the very rich (of which Karkat was neither, in the eyes of his people).

            “I wonder if he’s panicking, too,” Dave wondered empathetically. (He was right).

            The minutes seemed to drag by and soon an entire hour was up. The prince sighed and rose from his temporary bed. The wedding was to be held on neutral ground where neither party had to travel too terribly far. It was a space station, modest but well kept, with a gorgeous interior garden and a cathedral-like structure full of ivory arches and stained glass. Naturally, it was where the ceremony was to take place. Dave was unable to be impressed, however, finding the looming structure all the more ominous.

            Walking with all of the confidence he knew how to exude, Dave made his way to the looming building, head held aloft and strides even. He probably looked more like a man walking to his execution than a man going into his wedding.

            When he approached the massive front doors, two uniformed men bowed to him and held them open, revealing the chamber within. The inside of the hall was as bone white as the outside, a plush green carpet laid out along the long aisle. It obscured pretty grey stone that contrasted nicely with the dark wood of the pews. While religion was no longer a common practice – it had been the impetus for too many wars – the structures of worship still remained as places of quiet reflection and sanctuary.

            And those pews were packed with people. Standing to rise at his presence like a giant, amebic whole, they turned, facing the doors and watched quietly. It was eerie, that many pairs of eyes trained on him – not that he wasn’t accustomed to public attention and scrutiny, merely the oppressiveness of the silence was enough to set him on edge.

            The witnesses were all members of nobility, both troll and human. They dressed similarly in swathes of black, females in fashionable veiled hats and high waisted pants and males in double breasted suits and cinched asymmetrical coats. Their expressions were either impassive or unreadable, as if they, too, had decided to bite the bullet and do what was for the best of others. It made Dave’s skin crawl.

            With a small breath, he proceeded into the aisle, feeling the gaze of the witnesses move with each motion he took. His security personnel faded into the crowd behind him, no doubt with their hands levitating over the grips of their guns. It would be all too easy to commit an assassination in a place so packed with people, and enemy eyes could be obscured anywhere in the crowd. The reality didn’t settle well in the prince’s stomach. The last thing he needed was an attempt on his life, or worse, on that of his partner-to-be.

            He wondered what the assembled were thinking as he made his way along the aisle. He knew quite acutely that their safety relied almost solely on him. There wouldn’t be a sigh of relief until the ceremony was completed, and even after that, there would be the whole matter of consummating the marriage. It was an archaic means of doing things, but the Alternians had insisted and what could Dave do but acquiesce to their wishes? They were in the position of making demands, after all, and Earth couldn’t afford to deny them anything.

            Drawing close to the podium at the front he turned to the right where his parents stood proud in all their regalia. They made a beautiful couple in their swathes of green, white, and blue, but Dave could tell they were anxious by the stiff posture at their shoulders. He couldn’t blame them, not when the entire fate of their world rested on his and things could go wrong or be aborted at any minute.

            Beside him and to the center stood the officiants – one for each planet. They dressed in identical white robes, the standards of their respective homes represented by the capelets about their necks. They stood rigidly beside on another as if careful not to touch, eyes trained ahead and determined not to jinx the tense moment. Dave sighed under his breath. Nothing felt natural. He gazed across the way to where representatives of his partner’s family stood.

            There were two men, one significantly shorter and younger than the other. Dave assumed this must be Karkat’s brother. He had a dour sort of look but he kept his eyes downcast as if the weight of holding in his opinion was driving him to the edge. The other man – presumably their father figure – looked more melancholy, a tiredness to his expression that was almost heartbreaking. Dave couldn’t blame him – what man wanted to turn their child over to an uncertain fate? There was no guaranteeing that the marriage would be a happy one.

            Behind them was a more impressive figure. Draped in glittering gold and lacey black layers was the Condesce, her wild tangle of hair punctuated with little pearls. She shot the prince a fanged grin that was far less encouraging than was probably meant. He nodded briefly in acknowledgement and did his best to look away. It was no secret that she was the main cause of discomfort in the room – the control she wielded was unimaginable.

            Then the witnesses were turning again as the double doors opened with a low groan. And that’s when Dave first saw him, backed by a garden of purpling trees and framed by the spacescape of twinkling stars and distant planets beyond. Karkat Vantas was gorgeous. Making his own way down the aisle, backed by a procession of trolls, he did his best to maintain an air of confidence. His shoulders were straight and his steps were measured, but his gaze was turned downward in respectful submission. Without even knowing him, it broke Dave’s heart: his husband would submit to no one.

            The troll was captivating, all the more so since Dave had last glanced upon his picture. Dressed in his own set of whites, his outfit bore a similar militaristic fashion, golden tasseled pauldrons fastened at his shoulders. Beneath these were two silken banners of cloth: one fuchsia, the other green: the colors of his empire. Dave had heard that their moons were those colors, and he couldn’t fathom how that must have affected the night sky.

            When Karkat drew close, he could see even more about the other man: the apparent softness of his wavy hair, the luminescence of his grey skin, the intense garnet of his eyes beneath a row of handsome dark lashes. Truly, it was a sight that Dave could get accustomed to. He fought hard to keep from reaching out to the other, wanting to grab his chin and tell him he didn’t need to act so servile in his presence.

            _‘He must be so scared and upset,’_ the prince worried. ‘ _He’s all the more at a disadvantage because he’s not accustomed to all the pomp and circumstance. Looking at him like this it’s easy to forget that his life was that of an average citizen until a month ago.’_

            The witnesses all lurched to life, settling in their seats and awaiting the start of the ceremony. Karkat snuck a look at Dave, who smiled encouragingly, but the troll blushed at having been caught and quickly looked away again. Then the officiants launched into the spiel, detailing things about love and circumstance that had very little to do with the reality of the situation. There was an obvious – if embarrassing – suggestion of future children and Dave felt the tips of his ears burn at the insinuation. It was part and parcel with the whole deal, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t embarrassing to have strangers insist on his sexual appetite.

            At length one of the speakers moved forward – the troll officiant from Alternia – and he wound a red ribbon between them, binding the string to their wrists. Dave had read about the practice ahead of time. It was signifying the bond and commitment that they were about to make – in troll culture, being married was considered becoming matesprits for life, the quadrant being specified by a bright red color. The ribbon represented the two of them becoming one and would not be cut unless a divorce or such were to occur. Dave already knew that the article would be preserved as proof of their union, probably framed somewhere under inauspicious fear of the damn thing ever being severed.

            Automatically, he repeated back his vows, barely taking in a word of what was being said. He hadn’t been allowed to write any himself and so the words felt hollow and officious. He hated it.

            Karkat reiterated his lines, appearing to be just as affected. Still he kept his gaze averted, fingers balled around Dave’s own and shaky in his grasp. Using his thumb, the prince reassuringly rubbed small circles against the grey flesh, willing Karkat to calm down. The other squeezed back lightly, as if in thanks.

            There was more talking, the officiants droning on about honor and duty and planetary pride. Finally, they concluded their sentiments, stepping away from the podium to reveal a single white candle. It had been dressed in ribbons indicative of each man’s heritage: fuchsia and viridian and chartreuse. Taking lit tapers from its side, both Dave and Karkat held the flames aloft, moving in tandem to light the larger votive. The flames twined together, catching the wick and igniting it. With their bound hands they laid one then the other around the white wax, rising it above their conjoined grasp for the witnesses to see.

            There was an audible breath of relief and then a rising crescendo of cheers. The blond looked to his right, trying to gauge his partner’s emotions. Karkat looked vacant, crimson eyes distant and fixed on the far end of the cathedral. Warily, he noticed Dave’s attentions, eyes darting up to meet his for a split second. Then the moment had passed and he was subtly leading them to set the candle back down.

            Backs to the audience, they were presented with a glass tablet, document glowing on its surface. Dave presented his right hand, pressing the tips of his fingers gently to the cool screen. It hummed for a second, reading his prints and recording the signature. Next the tablet was placed before Karkat. The troll hesitated a moment, his own right hand hovering before the screen. He could feel the weight of the stares upon him, not least of all his family and the Condesce. Refusing now would only mean his extermination and the culling of those he held dear. With a sharp inhale he pressed forward, setting his hand against the screen. It hummed again, and the troll’s prints appeared on the electronic document beside Dave’s.

            “The treaty has been signed,” the human official announced. There was a rising chorus of cheers. “With a kiss, this union is sanctified.”

            The couple turned to look at one another, expressions searching and tense. Taking the initiative, Dave leaned forward, cupping the other man’s cheek gently. Their lips met in unison, brushing lightly. Karkat’s lips were soft against the prince’s own, surprising him with their gentle insistence. It was a shame, then, that they broke apart so quickly. No one seemed to notice their awkwardness however, the exaltations rising to deafening levels.

            “Shall we?” Dave asked lowly, lacing the fingers of his right hand with Karkat’s left, feeling the ribbon at their wrists slacken at the closeness. The troll looked him over quickly, filled with unanswered questions. He nodded briefly and allowed the prince to lead him down the long green aisle. The large double doors opened before them, revealing a horde of camera and film crews, all anxious to record the big moment. Dave knew better than to let the shock and dissociation show on his features: any signs of discontent would be heavily analyzed by the media in the days to come.

            Gently, he drew Karkat to his side, shooting off content grins and small waves of civility. The troll caught on quickly, mimicking the friendly actions with some manner of nervousness. He wasn’t, of course, accustomed to being under the scrutiny of public attention. Dave could tell that his new husband was uncomfortable with the notice, shrinking back imperceptibly from the bustling crowd. The prince couldn’t blame him – the newshounds tended to be a bit rude and didn’t have a clear concept of personal boundaries.

            Wanting to protect the smaller male, Dave snaked his arm about the other’s waist, putting his body slightly before the troll’s own. He could already feel the trembling in the other’s hands as he balled them up in the chest of Dave’s jacket. The prince did the best he could to offer his protections and comfort, burrowing his nose in the nest of thick, black hair. Pressing a kiss to the smaller’s forehead, he began to lead them forward through the crowd, content that the media had had their fill.

            Beyond the crowd was a bridal car and an attendant in black. They assisted the couple into the vehicle, shutting the doors for them before sliding into the driver’s seat. “I’ll be taking you to the reception,” she intoned politely, pulling the car out onto the road. “When we arrive, I will remove your promise ribbon. While it is not required that you speak at the party, it would look very good for you. After a couple hours, I will come collect you both and lead you to the bridal chamber.”

            Karkat spoke up for the first time since the ceremony, his voice low and slightly rough. “Are you part of the royal staff?”

            “Yes, your majesty,” the woman returned immediately with a smile. The troll inhaled sharply and blushed, unaccustomed to such formal treatment. “I have been serving Crown Prince David Strider for the past several years. I will continue on my service to him as well as to you, my lord.”

            “O-oh,” the troll replied. “Uhm… thank you.”

            The reception was a scant five miles away in the heart of the space station city. Pulling up before a large hotel, the attendant jumped out of the vehicle and did as promised, removing the red string from about their wrists and slipping it into a formal looking envelope. Her position was taken over by two waiting guards – identical looking men in black suits – who opened the front doors of the hotel and ushered the couple inside.

Yet another individual led them through the grand foyer, up the spiral staircase and down a hall to the formal ballroom. Space for dancing had been cleared towards the front, elegant rows of tables arranged behind it with a tall table at the back, clearly intended for Dave, Karkat, and their families.

            Already the witnesses were gathering, filling in the large space and looking not unlike spectres flitting among the chairs and by the bar. The royal couple was led to their seats, settling down as the rest of the congregation arrived. The room filled quickly, and the Vantas’ and Strider’s arrived to a round of applause. They made their way to the high table, shooting encouraging looks to the new couple. Dave wanted desperately to talk to his mother or at least introduce himself to the elder Vantas and assure him that he would do nothing to harm Karkat. He wanted to either assuage the other man’s fears or his own.

            Once the room had become packed the toasts began. Those at the high table went first, Dave speaking on behalf of himself and Karkat as he thanked everyone for their well wishes and attendance. He hardly heard any of the speakers that followed, knowing that they would hardly be said in sincerity. The reception went by in a blur, smiling faces and drunken whispers surrounding him. He couldn’t even remember what he’d eaten by the time the cake had been brought forth.

            Automatically, he rose and took Karkat’s hand, leading him over to the ornate pastry. Together they cut the first slice, barely even exchanging a single glance. Serving each other a piece, they ate in tense silence as the guests began to be served. It seemed like no time at all had passed before he was being instructed by a member of his staff that he was meant to take the dance floor. In a similar manner, he took his new husband by the hand, neither eager to present themselves to the assembled.

            They took the center of the dance floor, beginning to move in tandem as the first notes of some foreign song began to play. Neither had chosen it, of course, so they weren’t familiar with the tune. Regardless, Dave took the lead, placing a hand at Karkat’s hip and guiding him through a simple waltz, breaking the form to twirl him from time to time. The troll was surprisingly light on his feet, a clear after effect of having been a Threschecutioner. For the first time that evening, Dave thought he saw the other man smile.

            ‘ _He likes dancing,’_ he mentally filed away. ‘ _I’ll have to make sure to throw balls just for him.’_

The dance floor melted away as more couples came to join them, swaying elegantly across the tiled surface. The two continued on, a bright star in a mass of dark clothing. Dave held his husband closer, shooting him a warm smile. He was instantly rewarded with a soft blush and an awkward laugh. They didn’t talk all the while, having no time to themselves. Even still, Dave felt something shift between them – a growing sense of closeness and trust.

            _’I may have elected myself for this, but I think we both know how ceremonial this whole proceeding is,’_ he rationed. ‘ _It’s nice to bond over the bullshit we both have to endure.’_

A tap at his shoulder drew his attention and there was the female attendant from earlier. Her look was almost apologetic, but she banished the expression quickly, replacing it with a smile. “It’s time, my lord,” she informed lowly.

            The blood drained from Dave’s face. Time to consummate their marriage, in other words. His gaze flicked over to Karkat quickly, seeing him look similarly affected. “Lead the way, please,” he said instead, giving the woman an equally insincere grin.

            Slipping from the ballroom, the trio went completely unnoticed amidst the drunks and the dancers. They proceeded down the relative quiet of the hotel’s halls, and into to a glass lift. Taking the elevator to the top story, they were brought before a beautiful wooden door. It had to have been extremely expensive, the cost of exporting natural materials across the galaxy being steep. The attendant opened the room with an old fashioned golden key and beckoned them inside.

            “I have to lock up after you,” she intoned tensely. “Sorry.”

            “It’s fine,” Dave lied. There would be no leaving the suite until he and Karkat had had sex. It wasn’t even as if they had the ability to wait it out, just eating away the time shooting the shit and bemoaning their situation. There would be cameras, he had been informed. They were supposed to be little, enough to feel uninhibited. They would document every exchange, glance, and caress. Worse yet, they would record what transpired rather than merely playing it back for some sort of security detail. The footage would be saved for official evidence in case of future allegations of their union being apocryphal.

            Dave had no illusions that the tapes wouldn’t somehow be circulated and sold as some form of illicit pornography. He didn’t exactly relish the idea of being watched by complete strangers, but it was his duty to comply to the needs of his people. And right now it meant being sexually filmed as proof of the truce between Earth and Alternia.

            Karkat seemed to be similarly minded, looking about the room for the cameras and crossing his arms across his body. When he caught Dave looking, he coughed awkwardly and dropped his arms, toying fitfully with a strip of silken cloth.

            “If it were up to me,” the prince began, sitting on the edge of the large bed. “I would tell you that you could take as much time as you wanted. That you never had to do this in the first place, especially if you didn’t want to. It… it doesn’t sit right with me,” he admitted lowly. He wasn’t sure how good the speakers on the cameras would be, but he hoped that their conversation at least could be somewhat private. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m mistreating you or…” he paused, grimacing. “Or assaulting you in any way.”

            Karkat’s posture changed significantly, relaxing along with his features. A look of surprise arranged itself across his face, as if amazed that anyone would consider his own feelings. Given his position on the hemospectrum, he had probably been relegated to property by others of his race. It was sickening.

            “I know what we have to do,” the troll spoke slowly. “But uhm… thank you for your words. That’s really kind of you.”

            “Are you uncomfortable?”

            “Yes,” Karkat responded at once. He looked to his feet in shame. “Not that… that it matters,” he added bitterly.

            “Will you come here?” Dave asked softly. He made no motions to hurry his partner, waiting patiently on the edge of the mattress. Karkat hesitated, then nodded, advancing slowly. He drew himself up beside the blond, sitting awkwardly at his side. Dave tried his best to smile encouragingly, squashing down his own nerves. “May I touch you?” he pressed gently. “You can always say ‘no’,” he added quickly. “Although… we’ll have to… figure out something eventually.”

            “It’s fine,” Karkat returned, a bit sadly.

            Trying to soothe the distressed troll, Dave set his hands to his shoulders, turning the other’s body slightly so that they sat back-to-front. With gentle pressure, he began rubbing his hands in little circles, massaging through the thick wool of the other’s uniform. Karkat sighed in surprised relief, relaxing against the touch. Dave worked his hands along the other’s spine, up across his shoulder blades, along his neck and into the roots of his hair. Within minutes, Karkat’s shoulders drooped, head bent forward in trusting ease.

            “Thank you,” he breathed, shaking fingers reaching up to the clasps at the front of his jacket. Fumblingly, he parted the fabric, slipping it from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Dave gasped as more and more of the soft grey skin was revealed to him. Karkat rose from the bed to slip from his pants, standing awkwardly before his new husband with gaze averted.

            He was beyond gorgeous. What was more, his frame was draped in soft red lace. Gauzy material flowed around his waist, the tips of his negligee edged in little scallops. His panties were sheer and terminated in little ties fastened in bows at his hips. They’d be all too easy to drop from his body… and if that weren’t enough, opaque tights clung to his thighs, gartered to a belt above his underwear. It was like the entire empire of Alternia had gift wrapped him a beautiful present.

            “You’re stunning,” Dave whispered. “Really beautiful.”

            “It’s embarrassing,” his partner mumbled, arms hesitating before the rest of his body. He clearly wanted to hide himself, flustered by his near nakedness.

            “This was prepared for you?” the blond asked knowingly.

            “Yeah… I did what I could to put it on. It was pretty uncomfortable under my clothes.”

            “I’d imagine,” Dave returned, trying to keep the hunger from his voice. He could very easily make things much, much more comfortable.

            “Well you might as well…” the troll trailed off, stepping tentatively closer. Dave smiled and gently took the man’s hips in his hands, drawing him between his spread legs. The lace felt warm and soft beneath his palms.

            “You don’t need to be ashamed,” he returned perceptively.

            The troll scoffed, blush deepening. “It’s not like I’ve got a nice body or anything, you don’t have to be nice about it.”

            Dave paused, blinking owlishly. Sure, Karkat was no model by Earth standards: he was thick-bodied and curvy with smooth gray skin, piercing red eyes, and a swathe of wavy black hair. He may have been a little unconventional by human standards, but he was undoubtedly beautiful and as far as Dave was concerned, very attractive. “But you’re gorgeous,” he replied.

            “I said –!”

            “I’m not just being nice,” the blond assured. Bending forward, he pressed a kiss to the round of Karkat’s stomach. The troll gasped and stilled. Pulling the man close by his hips, Dave continued to lave affections over him, spreading his kisses across his stomach and over his plush hips. “You really are very attractive,” he breathed, nuzzling lightly at the soft skin.

            “Jeez…” Karkat mumbled, not really minding at all. He worked at the front of Dave’s clothes, helping him out of them. They hesitated laughingly around the removal of the prince’s pants, getting accustomed to one another’s closeness. Dave toed off his boots, fumbling with the laces eagerly. At length he was bare before his husband, cock already half erect. He blushed at his state, unable to hide himself from his partner or their respective planets.

            Resuming his position on the edge of the bed, he grabbed Karkat’s hips again, reaching beneath the hem of the negligee and toying with the strings of his panties. With a few quick movements, the material came loose, fluttering down between the troll’s legs and leaving him exposed.

            Dave was prepared for what he was met with, having read extensively in preparation for the moment. Troll biology was greatly different from that of a humans in several regards, most noticeably in their genitals. Being unanimous across genders, the race sported both an external and internal reproductive organ, dubbed bulges and nooks, respectively. The bulge was similar to a cock, colored the same as the respective troll’s blood and prehensile, like a tentacle. Dave would be lying if he were to say that the fetishistic nature of the other’s cock wasn’t a complete and utter turn on.

            Already Karkat’s bulge was curling on itself, slick and red with precum. Dave knew that their fluids could be excessive during sex, completely eradicating the need for lube. They were also the same tint as their blood color, and apparently had the tendency to stain easily. The prince hummed in desire, gently reaching out and stroking the aroused organ. Karkat moaned, keening into the touch.

            It was just further evidence of a political move that Dave was against. Agents of the Condesce had been the ones to prepare Karkat for the union, and clearly they had dressed him and presented him in a way that brooked no argument: his purpose was not just to wed a human representative of Earth, but to supply that human with children. It wasn’t a common attribute for trolls – neither male nor female members of society could commonly bear children (which were called grubs) as the ability had been selected out of the war faring species long ago. Instead, beings called mother grubs received genetic donations from the population and – somehow – produced the offspring in giant litters. This came at a caveat though: trolls with mutated bloodlines had retained the ability to reproduce sexually, and as such they were highly regarded in the most economical of ways.

            Being essentially sold into the marriage due to his nature, there was no doubt that the Condesce expected “results” – and soon. Judging by his current state, Karkat had been forced to take oral aphrodisiacs, some sort of unhampered drug that made him horny and all the more fertile. It was enough that the wedding had been scheduled around the troll’s heat cycle.

            “Is this okay?” Dave asked gently. He knew he had no choice in the matter, same as his husband, and he felt like Karkat’s altered state nullified his ability to consent properly. The fact left him uncomfortable. The most he could do was ascertain Karkat’s comfort to the best of his ability.

            Karkat nodded eagerly, grinding against the blond’s touch. “Fuck the empire,” he whispered.

            Dave nodded in understanding: the troll gave his consent outside of their situation. Vaguely relieved, he continued, stroking slowly and rubbing the precum across his sensitized flesh. “Want more?” he asked with a slight growl. Karkat moaned with a nod.

            “Please.”

            Dave eased himself further back on the bed, urging his husband to follow, straddling his body. Coaxing him along, Dave brought the troll to kneel above his face.

            “D-Dave…” the other whimpered. It was the first time he’d said his name. Appreciatively, the blond buried his face in the warmth of the other’s nook, kissing and licking eagerly. Karkat gasped instantly, bucking into his partner’s mouth. Humming contentedly, Dave hooked his arms around the backs of the troll’s thighs, securing him in place against his lips.

            He knew that trolls could reach completion from either sexual organ; setting about the clit-like nookbump, he determined to make his husband cum vaginally. Lathing over the little bundle of nerves he traced nonsensical patterns, flicking up and to the sides. Every couple of licks he would place a kiss to the inside of the troll’s folds, sucking gently and plumping the flesh.

            Taking advantage of his angle, Dave dipped his tongue against the entrance of the other’s nook, thrusting shallowly. Karkat whimpered, his entrance quivering. Teasingly, Dave gave up the pursuit, returning to his nookbump and stroking it with the flat of his tongue. Pressing closer, Dave stimulated him fully, really rubbing the little nub.

            Karkat fisted his fingers between golden strands of hair, urging Dave onwards. “ _Dave_ ,” he groaned warningly. “I’m! I’m gonna!” The blond moaned into his kisses, stroking in earnest. The troll choked out a gasp, fingers spasming harshly against Dave’s skull. His body tensed, shaking desperately against the other’s lips. With a pleasured groan he came, fluids dripping warm and wet from his nook.

            Dave licked at his lips, certain that they were reddened from the other’s cum. Pressing a final kiss to the troll’s folds, he pet at the backs of Karkat’s legs, encouraging him to take a moment to breathe. The troll’s legs were still shaky and weak, and he leaned forward on his palms to balance his weight. The blond beneath him smiled, nuzzling against his exposed tummy and laying a few affectionate kisses to it.

            “Feel good?” he rasped. Next time he’d have to get his mouth on that bulge. Already it was drooling against Karkat’s stomach, ignored and begging.

            “Fuck,” the troll responded breathily. “Yeah.”

            “Ready for the next round?”

            “Eh?”

            “Don’t think I’m gonna be stingy here,” Dave laughed. “You deserve to feel good.”

            The troll groaned in embarrassment and buried his face in the crook of his arm. It was obvious he wasn’t used to being treated in such a manner. Dave moved a hand from a sweat-slicked thigh, squeezing gently at the round of Karkat’s ass. It felt good and pliable under his hand, giving him notions of spanking it later. He’d enjoy seeing it redden, getting all cute and blushed. He could only imagine how adorable Karkat would look bent over his lap and mewling.

            Instead, he let his hand wander lower, returning to the valley between the other’s legs. He massaged the folds with the tips of his fingers, pressing insistently. Karkat got the intention, whimpering and canting his hips back against Dave’s hand. With a groan, the blond inched his fingers forward, swirling around the ring of flesh before Karkat’s entrance. He was slick and hot from cumming earlier. Dave pressed onwards, slipping a finger inside of him, curling it against his walls.

            Karkat panted through his fingering, punctuating their silence with little moans and whimpers. He ground against Dave’s fingers, gasping every time they sunk particularly deep within him. Dave thrust in and out of him with growing rapidity, trying to find the right angle that would stimulate him fully. At length he set a steady rhythm, ignoring the cramping in his fingers and assisting once more with his tongue at the other’s nookbump.

            When Karkat was nearing his limit, mewling profusely, head thrown back, Dave knew it was time to move on. Retracting his fingers – much to the troll’s displeasure – he found the other’s hips once more, guiding him back down along his body. Karkat backed up on his knees, seeking out Dave’s cock and settling his body before it. With unbearable slowness he descended upon it, sliding it into his nook. Dave shook and moaned, finally finding his own pleasure. He’d long since been leaking precum of his own.

            Karkat felt like heaven – nook slick and wet and hot. Finally, he was fully sheathed within his husband, squeezed by his walls. Experimentally, the troll raised his hips, bouncing along on Dave’s dick. The blond groaned, fighting the desire to snap up into him, to pull him closer and just start pounding him. His fingers clamped tightly around the troll’s hips, rubbing little circles against the rise of his hip bones.

            Karkat set their pace, riding his husband in sheer ecstasy. Like this, Dave could see all of him – see the way he bit his lip and rolled his neck to the side, baring it. Saw how he didn’t know what to do with his hands, balling them in his hair and trailing them over his body, pressing them against his hips as he rolled them. Saw the cute red lingerie still clinging to his frame, garters still holding up the white socks.

            Knowing that the race lacked conventional nipples, Dave reached underneath the hem of the negligee, searching out the little rise of Karkat’s grubscars. They were flushed and pert, a pretty cherry red against his grey skin. Dave thumbed them enthusiastically, delighting in Karkat’s subsequent moans.

            The troll rolled his body between Dave’s hands, torn between giving into the touch and grinding down on his cock. He decided instead to lean forward, bracing himself by his palms to either side of Dave’s head. Dave sought out a hand, lacing their fingers together. Karkat’s look grew tender at the action.

            Lips puffy and cheeks dusted red, he pressed a kiss of his own to Dave’s lips, delving a tongue into his mouth. Dave hummed in surprise, kissing his partner for the first time in genuineness. It was nothing like the kiss they shared at the wedding ceremony.

            This was hot and wet, tongues gliding over one another, teeth biting coyly at lips and sucking them into one another’s mouths. Karkat panted against his mouth, gasping his surprise as Dave took over, unable to keep from thrusting up any longer. The troll let his head drop, baring the top of his head.

            Dave smirked to himself, having learned one other thing about troll biology. Without hesitation, he leaned forward, drawing a nubby little horn into his mouth. The affect was instantaneous. Karkat cried out and Dave could literally feel the walls of his nook flutter in arousal. Spurred on, he kissed and sucked at the horn, lathing his tongue around it like it was a cockhead.

            It wasn’t long after that before Karkat was shaking, orgasm drawing nearer. His bulge long since pressed between their stomachs, he frotted forward, enjoying the dual stimulations. Dave pressed on, the pace of his thrusts growing sporadic. The troll whimpered, breaths becoming choked out and staccato, his fingers tightening around Dave’s own. With a final quiver, he came against their stomachs, hot and red.

            His nook squeezed tight around Dave’s cock as he finished out his last several thrusts. Milked by Karkat’s nook, he came, breathing out his husband’s name. With a moan he knew his actions would probably impregnate his partner – the thought of breeding the troll only made him want to keep going, invigorated by knowing that the eventual changes to the troll’s body would be entirely because of him. The troll hummed at the sensation of being filled with cum, rolling his hips pleasurably against the prince’s own. He knew just as well that his heat would leave him pregnant, and he relished in the deviance of it all.

            Arms shaky from holding his weight, Karkat began to collapse against the other’s chest. Dave laughed and helped him dismount, settling him onto the quilt beside him. Their hands were still intertwined.

            “Thank you,” Karkat finally breathed aloud, cheeks flushed a beautiful red.

            “Thank _you_ ,” the prince smiled, placing a kiss to the backs of their closed hands.

            “Do you think that was… sufficient?” the troll asked, looking uncertainly in the direction of a recording camera. Dave could tell the question was more about the planet’s satisfaction than their own.

            “Don’t worry about it, pashu,” he returned, testing out the new pet name. He liked the way it tasted on his tongue. His husband gasped, surprised to hear his own language spoken by his partner. With a happy whimper, he nuzzled against Dave’s chest. Dave just smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Besides,” he added confidently. “We’ll have plenty more time in the morning.”


End file.
